Feaear: Spirit of the Sea
by Carrie-n-Emmithar
Summary: Why do we never hear of Legolas' mother? Who was she, and what happened to her? This is her story, and that of the bond that only mother and son can share. **COMPLETED**
1. Prologue

**Hi!**

**Carrie and Emmithar here!**

**We are proud to bring you the first story in our new series, called "Atta Palurins."  Translated from the Elvish, it means "Two Worlds."  You will be happy to hear that this is complete, but we post as fast as you review!  For that is our law: review.  LOL.  That is our fuel.  Without reviews, it takes me (Carrie, because she posts =D) slower to update.  So only you can decide how fast I get the chapters up.**

**With that being said, we both hope you enjoy this!  We have worked equally hard on this, and even though Emmithar is not posting, I demand that you reviewers give us both feedback!  No one worked harder than the other here.  So, with that said, we hope you enjoy the fruits of our labor.  *grin***

**Disclaimer:  We own nothing.  End of story.  (please note that all unrecognizable names belong to us, so ask before you borrow.)**

**Additional disclaimer:  We do not own any Phil Colins songs.  They will appear in this story, and in others, from time to time.  They are not ours.  We are also basing this story on the fact that Tolkein never left much to work with about Legolas' childhood, or his mother.  **

**Summary:  Why do we never hear of Legolas' mother?  Who was she, and what happened to her?  This is her story, and that of the bond that can only be shared by mother and son. **

**Rating: PG  *stares at it in shock* That's right, everyone, no physical torture!  The rating is for emotional angst.  =D **

**Other stories in this series:  None so far.  There will be a list soon, though.**

Thranduil's face was pale from lack of sleep and his eyes were strained and anxious.  He had his arms buried deep into the sleeves of his maroon colored robe in order to keep them still from the constant shaking, but he could not keep himself pacing back and forth in the corridor.  He knew he should be in their room, but he just couldn't go in there…seeing her lying on the bed, pale and in pain, brought back horrible memories of the time when he had first seen her.  He knew this was supposed to be a happy moment, but that didn't stop those thoughts from plaguing his mind and chasing away any thoughts of sleep.

_He had been on an outing that had taken him far away from the palace, farther than he had intended.  He was with his best archers, and they were to meet up with the Lord Elrond's twin sons and some of his warriors later on.  He had not been happy about this arrangement, for the two lords possessed no great love for the other, but it was the only way that they would have a hope of cleaning out the orcs who had been terrorizing the shores of the sea.  It was a good distance from both their realms, but they were orcs, and they could move farther out, and closer to their homes.  They had both decided that it would be best to exterminate them while they had not started to infest their territories.  The tension between the two groups of elves had been great, and the constant bickering among them was almost worse than fighting a whole army of orcs.  Shouting and insults had been thrown back and forth, and so involved were they in doing so that they had let down their guard, and allowed the orcs to sneak upon them before they were able to break through the trees and get to the shore._

_The battle had been fierce, and it was even more difficult because they had been caught unaware.  But the orcs were no match for the vast number of elves, and they were soon able to defeat the foul beasts.  It was when they were turning around to move farther downstream to see if they could clear out anymore when he had seen her._

Thranduil closed his eyes as he remembered how she had been lying there.  She had been so close to the sea that the tranquil waves were rolling gently against her still form, moving back and forth in a lulling rhythm.

If he hadn't of looked back…

But he had, and he didn't know where he would be now if he had not.

_Anger welled up inside of him as he went over to her and saw the marks, bruises, and scars that hinted at the torture she had received at the hands of the orcs.  He knelt down beside her and turned her over gently, as to not disturb any hidden injuries that she might have.  He brushed her beautiful golden hair behind her pointed ears, and as his hand touched her cheek, she moaned softly and her eyes struggled open._

Soft groans coming from inside their bedroom signaled to Thranduil that something was about to happen.  He could hear the feet of the healers he had summoned moving rapidly across the floor, and the Elven King closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall next to the door.

_"Who…are you?" she managed as she tried to focus upon his face._

_"Shh…" he whispered softly.  "Everything is going to be all right.  You will be safe now."_

_She closed her eyes then and relaxed, and as his hand left her cheek, the corners of her mouth turned upwards into a small smile._

Thranduil sighed deeply and a brief anger surged through him as he remembered how she had ended up there, by the sea, close to death.

_"My name is Feaear."_

_She had just got passed the worst of her injuries, and the two of them were sitting in chairs in one of Thranduil's guest rooms talking to each other.  A blazing fire glowed in the hearth, eliciting a warmth that filled the air._

_She smiled sadly as she continued, "I was given that name because I was born near the sea, where the small community of elves whom I dwelt with lived.  I have happy memories there, up until the time quite recently when a band of orcs raided our village.  Many of the elves were killed, including my parents, and those who weren't were taken prisoner, like me.  The others who were with those orcs gradually died as a result of the harsh punishment they received.  I have no idea how I was able to survive.  I like to think that my parents were watching over me, giving me the strength I needed to carry on."_

_Her gaze moved to the fire and she let out a quiet sigh.  Thranduil leaned over to her and placed his hand over hers.  Feaear lifted her eyes from the flames and locked gazes with the Elven King._

_"But now it is time for me to move on," she continued, the smile finally reaching her eyes so that they sparkled faintly.  "I do not know how I will ever be able to repay you, Thranduil, for saving my life."_

_"You can stay here with me," he told her, "for it is lonely in these halls when one is king.  The truth is that I love you, as I have since I first saw you.  I would gladly accept your company."_

"Lord Thranduil?"

The Mirkwood king lifted his head in surprise as the voice of Sanacylyn, one of the healers, invaded his thoughts.

"Yes?" he inquired, his voice tinged with weariness.

Sanacylyn smiled down upon the tired king and responded, "You have a beautiful boy, my Lord.  He is one that would make anyone proud."

Thranduil smiled and followed the healer inside the room.  Feaear lay upon the bed, and although the strain of the last hour or so was still evident on her features, she beamed up at her husband as he entered the room.  She pushed herself up on the pillows and her tired but contented smile met his face.  As Thranduil's eyes moved further down her body, he saw the little bundle that she held tightly in her arms.

He moved closer to her and sat down on the edge of the bed.  Wordlessly, he reached out with his hand and touched the face of his son gently and stroked his golden hair. The little Elf stirred in her grasp, struggling to open his eyes. A small whimper came forth as he lay his head back down upon his mother's chest. 

"He's beautiful," the king breathed.

Feaear smiled wider at him, glad that he was pleased.

"What have you decided to call him?" he inquired then, his gaze riveted to that of his sleeping son.

Feaear looked at her new son fondly and replied, "Legolas."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hi! **

**This is the second installment in our story!**

**Note before we begin here:  The Elvish words _Elleer_ and _Elleeramin _mean "little one" and "my little one."  _"Atara"_ means mother.**

**And Carrie says:  Have you people forgotten how to review?  Let's refresh:  After you read, move mouse down to "Go" button right next to "Submit a review."  It isn't that difficult, guys!  I'm being nice here—I'm posting, even though I'm not satisfied with you.  =D  So make us happy, okay?  REVIEW!  It's not _that _hard.  And thank you to those who DID review!**

***gives them all hugs, and shoots death glare at lurkers***

**Cheesypuff:  *to be said in Gollum hiss* Tricksy reviewer!  You lied to us!  Hee hee.  "Tricksy" has become my all time favorite word after seeing TTT.  LOL.  But that gave me—don't know about Emmithar, heh heh—a VERY good laugh.  Glad you enjoyed it!  Thank you for the charm!  *grin*  Now we need one to pull in the lurkers, and make them review!**

**Tenshiamanda:  So glad you enjoyed it!  Here's the next chapter.  =D**

**And now, on with the story.**

**(All disclaimers on Chapter One.  Too lazy to write them all over again.  Oh, and Emmithar—I put in a please note after the disclaimer, which said that all unrecognizable names belong to us, which means the characters we made up!  *grin*)**

The room had a soft glow, lit by the fires in the pits that were in the main room. Legolas sighed quietly as he entered the room. The sun had long since set and the young Elfling was beginning to feel fatigue building up inside him. 

His mother already sat up on the couch, an open book in her lap. Feaear smiled, glancing up at her son as he wandered in, drawing his small fingers along the pale wall. She let him doodle imaginary designs on the wall for a moment before calling out to him. "Come here Legolas, what troubles you so?"

Legolas didn't wait for a second invitation, and quickly crawled into the open lap. "It's not fair," he stated, his voice becoming muffled as he buried his head into the silky warm robes of his mother's nightclothes. He too was dressed in a soft blue-silver tunic for the night. His mother placed the book down to the side and wrapped her hands around her son, rocking him lightly.

"What isn't fair _Elleer?" she asked tenderly, rubbing his back in small circles._

Legolas relaxed under the soothing love-filled touch. "The other kids made fun of me," he whispered, now feeling somewhat sheepish for acting so young. 

Feaear smiled softly, realizing what teasing could do to others, especially one so young as Legolas, who had just turned five a few months ago. "What did they say?" 

"They said I was small," he meant to continue but was interrupted when his mother laughed slightly.

"But you are small _Elleeramin. That should not bother you. You will grow." _

Legolas gave a heavy sigh, "I know, but. . .I just don't like them calling me small."

Feaear hugged him tightly, "It doesn't matter, you'll always be big in my heart. Look," she told him, pointing to the corner table. On top of it stood a beautiful silver vase filled with lilacs that were now beginning to wilt. "It seems as if we need new flowers for the vase. Are you going to help me pick some tomorrow?" 

Legolas nodded eagerly, a smile bursting on his face as he forgot what had happened earlier. For as long as he could remember, he and his mother had picked the purple flowers from the forest, placing them in the old vase. His mother loved the gentle aroma the flowers gave off, and he too had become fond of it. Sometimes walking in the forest he would smell the sweet scent, and instantly think of his mother.    

"That's good," Feaear responded, smiling at his enthusiasm as she retrieved the book. "Now, how about some stories?"

~*~*~

Time had passed and the room now lay silent, save for the soft breathing of Legolas who now lay asleep in his mother's lap. Feaear still read on, caught up in the writing, but she looked up as Thranduil entered the room. 

He smiled as he sat down besides the two of them. Leaning over carefully he planted a small kiss on his wife's cheek. "How is he?" Thranduil asked quietly, not wanting to wake him up. He had heard what had happened earlier. 

Feaear nodded, placing the book down. "He's fine, but you should had been there for him." 

Thranduil gave a sigh, guilt pulling at his heart. He nodded, but Feaear continued.

"He admires you _verno' [Husband], but he needs to know that he can count on you as a father. He needs to _know_ that you'll be there for him. That's what's important to him."_

Thranduil sighed heavily. Feaear always knew how to find a way to dig a deeper wound. "_Amin hiraetha melamin [I'm sorry my love]."_

She smiled slightly as she stroked her son's soft hair. "He looks a lot like you," she whispered, turning her eyes back to her husband. 

"_Úma ro uma, nan' ro naa vanima, ve' lle naa [Yes he does, but he is beautiful, like you]."_

Feaear blushed slightly as Thranduil leaned over once again and kissed her gently. He broke away when a quiet sigh escaped from Legolas' lips as he snuggled closer to his mother. 

"I better get him off to bed," she informed as she began to rise. Thranduil placed a hand on her shoulder as he stood up. 

"I'll take him, you stay here."

She eyed him carefully. "Are you sure?" 

Thranduil laughed quietly as he carefully drew his son up in his arms. "Yes, you stay here, I'll be back soon."

Finally, Feaear smiled as she gave in to her husband's want. "Just be careful, I don't want to wake him."

She watched him leave the room, disappointment hanging slightly in her heart. She had always tucked Legolas in at night, and it felt strange not doing so tonight. She smiled softly, picking up her book and reading from where she had left off

~*~*~ 

_[Lift your spirits, set them free_

_Someday you'll walk tall with pride.]_

A gentle breeze blew through the trees, playing with the fresh leaves hanging overhead. The brown woven basket lay on the ground besides Feaear's feet as gently pulled the flowers from the ground, placing them in the basket. 

Legolas worked beside her, sitting on his knees as he worked to pull the flowers out. The flowers that he picked were easy to spot, for the pedals were wrinkled and torn, and the stems bent, but Feaear said nothing of it, giving her son a warm smile and a gentle nod to let him know that he was doing well. 

Legolas enjoyed the morning. It was the time of the day where the sun greeted you with a warm smiling face, and the birds slowly began to wake. He could often hear Elven voices singing sweet melodies on the wind. Sometimes his mother would sing a song that he knew, so he too could sing along. Though his voice wasn't as clear or gentle as his mother's, she would smile and remind him that he too would sing just as beautiful when he got older. 

"Maybe even more beautiful than I," she told him, placing the bundle of flowers in the basket. 

Legolas shook his head, smiling. "No one can sing better than you."

Feaear lifted her eyes so that they met her son's. "I don't know about that my son, but I do know who is best at being ticklish."

Legolas quickly stood already knowing what his mother was planning to do. With a quick turn he made his way through the forest, but his mother was quicker, and he soon found himself being lifted off the ground and turned upside down so that his long golden hair swept across the forest floor. "Whom do we have here?" she wondered out loud.

"No one!" Legolas cried out giggling.

"Well, he's certainly noisy for no one," she mused, and with that she began to tickle him unmercifully, choking out fits of laughter from the young Elfling.

"Stop!" Legolas finally managed to cry, gasping for breath, "What kind of devilry is this?"

Feaear laughed, flipping her son up so that he now was sitting in her arms right side up.  "Oh Legolas, _amin mela lle [I love you]."_

Legolas wrapped his small arms around his mother's neck and returned, "_Amin ta atara [Me too, mother.]__ " _

Feaear smiled. She could never express how much she loved her son and husband. Suddenly Legolas pushed away.

"I'm hungry mother," he stated.

She nodded. "Yes, it is close to breakfast time isn't it. Well let us make haste so we won't miss it. Come with me and help me carry the flowers."

~*~*~ 

It was late evening and Feaear sat with her back resting against a tree. She gave a sigh, closing her eyes. Spending the day with her young eager son had worn her out. They were in the midst of playing hide and seek, and Legolas had gone off to hide. She knew where he had hidden himself, and after a brief rest, she would go and fetch him. 

Her idea however did not work out as planned. The silence was broken by the excited shouts of her son as he raced toward her, breathless. 

"_Atara! Come quickly!" he cried, flames of excitement dancing in his eyes. _

"What is it _Elleeramin?" she asked, shaking her head in wonderment at how much energy her young son had._

"Archers!  I saw the archers. Oh mummy, please come. And hurry, they might leave!" Legolas cried, latching onto her arm.

"Alright, alright my son. Settle down. We will get there in time." Indeed they would, she thought as they made their way through the forest. Today was the Archery contest and Legolas had always adored it. Though still young to learn, Legolas had constantly asked if he could begin his training. 

Sure enough there were many archers lined up, ready to take their turn in hopes of winning the prize, which was fine jewels from the King. Little did they know that they were jewels that Thranduil no longer cared for. 

Once there, Legolas' demeanor changed, and he shrank behind his mother as some of the archers passed by. One of them stopped and bowed before Feaear. 

"Good evening my lady. What might bring you here?" he asked gently.

"Nothing more than a bit of curiosity from a pair of young eyes," she replied softly, glancing down at her young son who still hid shyly behind her.   

The elder Elf smiled and knelt down so that he wouldn't intimidate the young prince with his height. "Ah, what a pleasant surprise. And how blessed are we to have the young prince watching us today. Are you ready to see some fine shooting young one?"

Legolas nodded, slowly drawing out from his hiding place. "I'm going to learn how to shoot one day," he informed him timidly.

The Elf laughed, "Yes little one, and I bet you'll be one of the best too," he added, before standing up and leaving. 

Legolas looked up at his mother with a questioning gaze. "Who was that mother?"

Feaear smiled down at him, "That was Arrcryliss, son of Hafferrou. He is friends with your father."

Legolas nodded as the two of them took a seat near a tree prepared to watch the tournament as evening slowly turned into night. Legolas watched with great interest, shouting with joy as each archer did better than the last. When the tournament was over, Feaear found herself carrying back a half-asleep elf child in her arms.  

Back inside, she helped her son struggle into his nightclothes, and tucked him into his bed. Legolas lay his heavy head on the pillow, his tired eyes watching his mother as she sang an old lullaby to him. 

"_Atara?" he questioned quietly. _

His mother nodded, allowing him to continue.

"When can I learn to shoot?" he asked, his small voice tinged with hope.

"Well, I suppose _sometime soon. . ."_

"Tomorrow?" he asked excitedly.

Feaear laughed, "I do not know. Perhaps you can ask your father."

Legolas shook his head turning away so that she could not see the slight fear that hid in the depths of his eyes, "He might get mad at me," he murmured. Feaear smiled, brushing the hair from his face. She placed a hand on his cheek, redirecting his gaze so that his eyes locked with hers.

"Oh Legolas. I don't think he will," but she could see that her son was just as stubborn as her husband was. "How about this: I will ask him for you, on one condition." 

 "What?" Legolas inquired, wearing a slightly suspicious expression upon his young face.

"I will only ask him if you promise me that you will work harder at your lessons."

Legolas pouted for a moment and folded his arms. He knew that his mother was disappointed in him about how his mind seemed to stray during the lessons, but he could not help it. They were so long and boring. "Can't I do something else?" he wondered, a pleading tone in his voice. 

Feaear shook her head. "If this is something you really desire, you're going to have to work for it my son. You can't just get whatever you want."

"Why?" he tilted his head to the side as he questioned her once again.

She smiled, chuckling lightly. "Because Legolas, that's the way things are. I'm beginning to have a feeling that I've spoiled you too much. Your father warned me of that. But the choice is yours. If you really want to learn…"

"Oh I do mummy, I really, really do!" Legolas cut in excitedly. 

"Then you have to work for it," she finished, as if she had never been interrupted in the first place.

Sighing, he replied, "Okay, _atara."_

"Good," she answered, smiling.

With that she kissed his forehead and tucked him in, leaving her son to his dreams as she headed down the hall towards Thranduil's study.

**TBC**

**Now go, review!  I command you!  I may not be so nice about the post next time…..**


	3. Chapter Three

***gives millions and millions of hugs to all the wonderful reviewers***

**Hee hee.**

**Wow…but really…thank you so much, all of you!**

***gives more hugs***

**I do not have time to make comments on this post, since I have work to do, but I want to let you know how much I—and Emmithar—have enjoyed your reviews!  Thank you so much!!  They really do make a difference, and we both really appreciate them.**

**And I wasn't _that _mean, was I?**

***impish grin***

"You told him what?" Thranduil demanded, somewhat startled. It wasn't the first time she had gone behind his back making promises to the young one without first getting his consent. And he was not willing to break the hopeful heart of his son.

Feaear nodded somewhat sheepishly, but her eyes sparkled with a familiar firmness and confidence that told the Mirkwood king that she was not going to give up until he gave in.

"It was the only way I could get him to promise that he really try to pay more attention to his lessons.  His eyes were so hopeful, and you know how much he's been craving to learn.  Why, you yourself have even told me how much you anticipated your first lessons, and how much they meant to you.  He has to start sooner or later, and in this case I would go with the former.  You never know when his skill might come in handy, and I am sure—"

With a sigh, Thranduil interrupted, "So be it."  A small smile was beginning to creep up onto his face, and his eyes shone with the recognizable mirth that often came after he gave in to one of his wife's requests.  "If that is what you wish, I will do it.  When do you want the lessons to start?"

   Feaear flashed him a brilliant smile, and as she began to leave the room, she stated, "As soon as possible, if you are fine with that."

Thranduil nodded reluctantly in agreement and was about to turn back to the work piled up before him on his study table when Feaear paused in the doorway.  Frowning slightly, he felt an odd but humorous irritation grow within him. He glanced at her slightly. "Is there more you wish to say, _melamin [my love]?" But of course he already knew the answer, for now he could read it in her expression._

Her whole demeanor had turned serious abruptly, and she answered, "Only that you do not get impatient with him."  As Thranduil let out a frustrated sigh, she continued, "He is only a young boy, and the mind of a child is different than that of an elder.  He will think you do not love him, and his feelings will be hurt.  _Iston [I know], Thranduil."_

"I will try my best," he answered.

"That is what I wanted to hear."

Feaear kissed him gently, catching Thranduil slightly by surprise.  She straightened, and then swept out the door, giving him a smile before she vanished down the corridor.

Thranduil sighed again as he sat back down in his chair.  As he stared out the window situated just above his study table, he wondered, _now what have I gotten myself into?_

~*~*~

It was late when Thranduil finally put aside his work that evening. Feaear had already retired for the night, and he found the corridors casting an uncomfortable silence. Making his way down the hallway he paused slightly before the cream colored door that led into his son's room, resting a hand on the fine wood before going inside.

Legolas lay curled up on his side, his half-lidded eyes informing the Elf Lord that he indeed was asleep. Pulling a chair up he sat down besides the bed, stroking his son's golden hair. Time to time he found himself envying the bond his wife had with their son, but only then did he remind himself that it was his fault that the two of them weren't close. 

He gave a hushed sigh. He could remember the time as if it was yesterday when Feaear had told him the news. Her eyes had sparkled like the evening stars as she drew him close and told it to him in hushed whispers.

_"Thranduil, I love you more than words can say. From the first day I saw you, I knew we were meant to be together."_

_"I know of what you speak, for I too fell into the trap of passion and fondness when I saw you beneath the trees."_

_"Yes, and I have news for you," she had whispered silently, her warm breath brushing across his neck…_

Thranduil shook his head, remembering his reaction toward the news, how crushed she had been. At that time he was convinced that it wasn't his fault. He wasn't ready to be a father, at least not yet. But as she grew, he began to become apprehensive. 

When Legolas was born, he could remember the joy he felt, holding his first-born son. Then after that…after that not even he knew what had happened. He loved his son so much, but somehow he couldn't find the way to show it. 

Rubbing his forehead he stood, only pausing to kiss his son, before leaving the room to go at last to his bed.

~*~*~    

Legolas glared darkly at the target and then at his arrow, which had landed a good many feet to the right.  Dropping his bow, he balled up his hands into fists and sat down, his scowl turning to the ground.

They had been outdoors for the past hour now, and it seemed to the young elf that he had gotten nowhere.  This wasn't at all like how he had anticipated it to be.  There had been excitement as his father showed him how to string the arrow, and the correct way to hold the bow.  Legolas had stood there, trying to imitate to the best of his ability the stance and position of the archers he had seen at the contest, and he had imagined himself scoring the target head on.

But not all had gone as he had planned.  

Thranduil sighed as he went over to retrieve his son's fallen arrow.  As he turned back to face his son, Legolas muttered, "You _promised that you'd teach me how to shoot."_

  Smiling slightly, Thranduil answered, "Now son…archery takes practice.  That was a pretty good shot considering that this is only our first lesson."  Thranduil's eyes turned thoughtful as he asked, "You want to know something?"

"_Mani [What]?" Legolas muttered, still upset.  It had been his tenth try, and he seemed no nearer to making the target than he had on his first.  If anything, it was getting worse._

"I was a pretty pathetic shot at your age."

The young prince raised his eyes until they met his father's.

"Really?" he inquired, his face tinged with a hint of disbelief, "or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

Thranduil walked over to his son and bent down until he was looking head on into his son's eyes.

"Really."

Legolas managed a smile and Thranduil continued, "And you are much better than I ever was when I was as young as you.  I could not even get the arrow to land more than several inches after my feet."

His son giggled.  It was hard to imagine his father not being able to make the arrow go far.  Thranduil straightened and remarked, "Now I believe that we have done enough for today.  We will continue with our lessons tomorrow.  I must go back inside for I have work to do, but you may stay out here for a while if you wish."

Thranduil squeezed his son's shoulder comfortingly and traversed back along the path that led to the palace.

Legolas sighed and stared at the ground.  He wished his mother had been there.  Maybe he would have been more fortunate.

His sharp Elven ears were then able to pick up the sound of running feet.  He tensed and his shoulders straightened as he caught sight of a rabbit scampering up on the path in the distance.

_Maybe, just maybe…_

With these thoughts in mind, Legolas strung his bow quickly and prepared to shoot.  Suddenly, he felt a hand upon his shoulder and he gave a cry of surprise.  He looked up to find himself staring into the eyes of his mother.  When he glanced back at the path, the rabbit had vanished, and he could hear it's footsteps receding into the distance.

He groaned softly and brushed away tears as he complained, "You made me miss!"

"Come, _Elleeramin, let us go for a walk."_

_[Come stop your crying it will be alright,_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight.]_

"Why did you have to do that, mother? I could of had my first kill. I was so close, " Legolas asked softly as they began to walk.

Smiling gently down at her son, Feaear told him, "It is very important that you never kill any living creature unless it is necessary."

"What about orcs and spiders?" Legolas asked, frowning.  "Father sends people out to kill them all the time."

Feaear laughed and answered, "I believe that I said only when it is necessary."

"I only wanted to practice," the young prince informed.

His mother knelt in front of her son and took his hands in hers.  She gazed fondly into his eyes and replied, sighing, "I know that; but even so, that little rabbit has every chance at life as you have.  You probably would not have shot him, but nevertheless, he had done nothing to harm you.  I know how important that life is to you, and it is just as important to that rabbit.  You must promise me that you will never try to kill an innocent creature, unless you really need to."

Legolas gripped his mother's hand tighter and answered, "I promise mother.  I would do anything you asked of me."

She laughed and ran her hand through her son's long golden hair.

"Thank you, Legolas."

She pulled her son into a tight, warm embrace before rising slowly to her feet, her hands still enveloping those of her son.  She gazed at him lovingly.  He was so young and innocent and blissfully unaware of the darkness and dangers that lay just beyond their realm and were forever rising.  How she wished she would be able to protect him forever; but she knew with a deep, burning regret in her heart that Legolas would grow, as would his interest in the outside world.

That time would come but it had not arrived yet.  Her son was still a child, and she was thankful for his young mind to divert her attention from the problems and toils that she faced in her daily life.  Feaear gazed down at Legolas again, and then she slipped her hand out of her son's and turned in the direction of the palace.

"Race you back?" she offered, her eyes sparkling.

Legolas' face lit up, and he broke into a run as soon as he turned.  Feaear followed close behind, and her laughter along with her son's filled the woods as they dashed back home.

~*~*~

Gripping his bow tightly, Legolas stormed off from his supposed friends, who had been teasing him once again about his size and his inability to shoot.  He brushed hot tears from his eyes and he blinked them rapidly as he tried to ignore their taunts.  Well, so what if he couldn't shoot yet, and his mother _had told him he would grow.  She would never lie to him.  And when he got big and able to shoot, he'd teach them a lesson so that they'd never tease him again._

He resisted the temptation to take aim at another rabbit that scurried past his feet, remembering his mother's words to him the day before.  An idea struck him then, causing him to smile.  He could always pretend.

Legolas got his bow ready in the position that his father showed him and tried to stand as he often saw his father do before he went out on the occasional orc hunts that took him away from home.  He knitted his brows in concentration as he began to walk stealthily through the forest path, ducking behind trees and aiming at imaginary orcs.

"Beware of Legolas, mighty slayer of orcs," he declared to himself.  He paused as if thinking it over, and then shook his head.  It didn't sound right.  He continued to stalk and as he took aim at another one of the fantasy creatures, he stated, "I am Legolas, the most powerful orc slayer of all!"

"What are you doing?"

The voice startled Legolas out of his imaginary hunt, and he turned around and looked at her sheepishly.

"I was pretending that I was a mighty orc hunter."

Feaear laughed and ran her hand through her son's golden hair.

"Did you hit anything, my brave prince?"

Grinning, Legolas replied, "Oh yes, _atara!  I have killed many of them."  His eyes sparkled and he stifled a giggle as he continued, "You can help me, mummy!  Come slay orcs with me!"_

Feaear gazed at her son thoughtfully, hiding the pain in her eyes as she remembered her own past experiences with the foul creatures.  If only he knew the real dangers involved.  But he was innocent, and to him right now this was just a game.

She smiled down at her son, and responded, "Alright, my Legolas.  Do you know where some are?"

The young elf listened intently to the sounds of the forest, and then grabbed his mother's arm and began pulling her in the direction up the path which lead close to the palace.

"This way!" he cried excitedly, and Feaear followed him.

~*~*~

Unbeknownst to the two, a solitary figure had drawn back the curtains from his study window to watch them.  His eyes glistened with unshed tears and he smiled sadly at the pair as they chased each other through the trees, feeling strangely separated from them.  He sighed deeply and let the curtain fall, returning to his work with a heavy heart.

TBC


	4. Chapter Four

**Hi everyone!**

***cringes at lack of post***

**So sorry for the delay—with midterms coming up in the week, it's been study, study, study, and I haven't been able to find the time to post.  But here is the next installment!  We hope it satisfies everyone, and thank you so much for the wonderful feedback!  You guys all rock.  =D**

**Insane One:  So glad we made you happy!  *grin*  And yes, it was sad when Haldir died…I cried _both _times.  Hope you enjoy this!**

**Puck:  Yes, I felt sorry for Thranduil too during the writing of this fic.  And will things work out with Legolas and his father?  Well, you'll just have to wait and see…=D**

**Pyromanic firework:  I am sure that Legolas will be eternally grateful to you if you go beat up those Elves.  LOL.  Glad you're enjoying it.**

**Erhothwen:  *smacks Elladan for taking Erhothwen's job of saying update soon*  Aw, Elrohir and Elladan are jealous that they're not in this story?  They have our apologies.  Hee hee.  **

**And now, on to the story!  Thanks again for all the feedback!**

Legolas ran down the halls towards the palace doors, his golden hair flying behind him.  He clutched his bow firmly in both hands and pressed it tightly against his chest.  The palace doors now loomed before him, and the Elfling quickened his pace as he saw his destination come ever closer.  He reached them at last, and the young elf let go of his bow momentarily to push open the doors.

He stood on the palace steps for a moment and closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air.  It felt so good to be outdoors, especially after having to sit still for hours on end to listen to the voice of the instructor, Ellecora, drone on and on.  //One good thing about being grown up is that I won't have to take lessons anymore,// he thought as he opened his eyes and began to move down the steps.  //I'll be able to do fun things like go on hunting trips.//

"Such a fine afternoon this is, is it not, young prince?"

The voice brought Legolas out of his musings, and he turned his eyes to the path.  It was Arrcryliss, and he was coming from the direction of the stables.

"That it is, Arrcryliss," he returned, waving at the older elf.  He had liked Arrcryliss ever since the first time they met at the archery tournament.  Since that moment, the warrior had been spending more time with him, and Legolas always enjoyed talking to him.  

"Where are you going off to today?" Arrcryliss inquired, smiling at the young elf.  He knelt down beside him, knowing how height could intimidate those without it.

"I'm going off to hunt orcs," Legolas announced with a smile, clutching his bow even more tightly.  "My mother helped me slay many of the foul beasts yesterday."

"Did she?" Arrcryliss laughed.  "Well, I'm sure you'll make a fine hunter one day, young Legolas," he told him.

The prince's eyes filled with hope as he asked, "Really?"

"Certainly," the elder told him.  "I have all my faith in you."

As he stood, Arrcryliss squeezed his shoulder comfortingly before heading inside the palace.

Legolas felt proud, though slightly frustrated and impatient at the same time.  One day?  He wished that he could be a great hunter now.  Why couldn't he have grown up long ago, so that he could already be doing more things?  It was taking him so long to get bigger—too long.  The young elf sighed as he continued down the forest path.  Until then, he could only pretend.

Legolas had not gotten very far when his foot caught onto an outcropping branch he had failed to see.  He stumbled and fell, unable to catch himself.  Cursing lightly in case his mother was near, Legolas picked himself up, but as he did so, something yonder by the bushes nearby caught his eye.

He made his way over and found five round eggs that were lying in a group almost concealed by the foliage.  He inspected them further and discovered that that they were Sparrow eggs.  Legolas looked around for the nest that they should have been in, and he soon found it tucked away in one of the branches overhead.  //Where was their mother?// he thought, and as he was looking around, he saw her, lying motionless at the base of a tree.  The young prince froze as he stared at her.  //She was dead,// he thought numbly.

Who was going to take care of the eggs, to make sure that the babies inside of them would be safe?

There had been no need for him to ask that question.  He had already known the answer, even before he had seen the mother lying there.

He was.

~*~*~

It was morning.  Legolas sat at the breakfast table, pushing his food hastily into his mouth.  He saw his mother looking at him out of the corner of his eye, and he slowed down his eating somewhat, grinning sheepishly.

Returning the smile, Feaear scolded lightly, "Now, Elleer, what have I told you about eating your food too quickly?  First of all, it is not healthy, and second, it is impolite to those around you, for it makes them feel rushed as well."

Legolas lowered his gazes guiltily and looked down at his plate.  Feaear's eyes sparkled as Thranduil remarked, "Is there not something you are forgetting to say?"

"Sorry," the young Elf murmured, barely moving his mouth.

Thranduil chuckled and Feaear told him, "Soon you will be so proper that no one here will be able to stand you."  She joined in her husband's laughter as Legolas sent them a mock glare from across the table.  She continued, "All it takes is a little time, my son."

"Everything takes time," Legolas mumbled, wishing once again that he could be older.

Reading his thoughts, Feaear returned, "Enjoy your youth while it lasts, my Legolas.  Being grown up is not like the image you have made it out to be."

 Legolas sighed.  He sat in his chair for a moment longer before pushing it back and asking, "May I be excused?"

Feaear laughed.  "Of course you may."

Once out of his seat, Legolas tore down the hallway until he reached his room.  He had been doing this for the past couple of days, for each time he was away from his room, he feared that the eggs would hatch.  He wanted to be there when that happened.  He threw open his bedroom door and hurried over to his cabinet near his bed.  He pulled open the top drawer in which the five eggs were nestled.  He had wrapped them in blankets and he had also moved one of his small bedroom lights down there to give them extra warmth.

The young Elf sighed.  How long could it take them to hatch?  He wanted to wait to tell his parents about them until they hatched, for he felt that his parents could not say no afterwards when he asked them to take care of them.  Until that time came, he could only wait.

~*~*~

A few weeks had passed and Feaear started to notice that Legolas was acting strange. The boy was always asking for extra food, and he would sneak out during strange hours to pick berries and dig for small bugs. When she would question his behavior, he would give her a timid smile and respond, "I'm only playing Atara."

She supposed his sudden interest for food was from the cause of his growing. It was true that Legolas did not have any close friends, so she supposed that he needed to find different activities to keep himself busy.  She shook her head. She knew she was worrying far too much, but she could not help it. Legolas was her only son, after all.

Gathering her pale blue robe around her, she walked down the hallways to her son's room.  When she arrived, she discovered that his bedroom door was closed.  Smiling slightly, she knocked upon it lightly.

"Legolas?" she called.  "It is time to pick more lilacs.  The ones in the vase must be replaced.  Would you like to come with me?"

For a moment there was silence.  In a short while, she heard the voice of her son call back, "No thank you, _Atara_.  I would like to stay in here."

The statement surprised her, but she kept her voice calm and gentle as she called back, "Alright, my Legolas.  Just make sure that you are out in time for dinner."

Feaear moved down the hallway, frowning slightly.  Her son had never turned down an offer to help her pick the purple flowers before, and it was also odd for him to stay in his room for long.  Usually the young Elf was bursting with energy and flying to the front doors with all speed if she was unable to keep him inside.  She sighed and allowed the corners of her mouth to pull up in a small smile.  She was worrying about him again.  It was something Thranduil was always telling her.  And he was right, too.  She laughed merrily as she moved down the corridors to the palace doors and pushed them open to step out into the morning sun.

~*~*~

Evening came, and it was soon time for dinner.  Feaear took her place at the table beside her husband, taking note of the empty seat of her son.  Thranduil had noticed also, for he asked, "Where is Legolas?  It is unlike him to be late for meals."

Frowning, Feaear replied, "He has been in his room all afternoon.  I asked him if he would like to go out with me earlier, but he declined.  I did tell him to be down in time for dinner."

When several minutes passed and Legolas still had not appeared, Thranduil pushed back his chair and rose.  "What is taking him so long?  Let me go up and see what keeps him," he told her, and Feaear watched as her husband walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Thranduil frowned at the still closed door of his son.  Perhaps something was wrong with him?  He could not think of what would be, since Elves did not really get sick.  Not even bothering to knock, the Elven King pushed open his son's door, and was momentarily startled at the sight before him.

Legolas lay asleep on his bed, the five young birds nestled around his neck and chest.  At the sound of the opening door, he woke, and the now startled birds began to cheep loudly.  Quieting them, he turned around and sat up quickly, watching as his father entered the room.

"Legolas, what is the meaning of this?" he questioned, folding his arms into the sleeves of his robe.  

"I…I found the eggs, and the mother was dead, so I wanted to bring them home and take care of them.  C-can I keep them, father?" Legolas asked, looking up at the elder Elf expectantly.

Thranduil's stern gaze softened as he looked at his son, but he shook his head slowly at his request.  "I do not think so, Legolas.  They need their freedom, and they belong outdoors."

"But, father, please!  I want to," Legolas protested, but Thranduil was firm.

"No, my son."

Feeling tears form in his eyes, Legolas pushed past his father into the hallway.  "I will ask mother," he declared, breaking into a run.  "I know she will let me keep them.  And don't you hurt them!" he cried as he disappeared into the corridor.

Thranduil sighed as his son left, but the Elven King did not follow.  He turned to see the five young birds wandering around on the bed.  //Well, at least I now have an explanation for my son's behavior,// he thought as he watched them.  

When Legolas reached the dining room, he cried immediately, "Atara, atara!"

Feaear stood, and smiled.  "Now, Legolas, what has happened to make you so late?"

Rushing to her side and putting his arms around her, the young Elf told her everything that had taken place since the day he had found the three eggs.  Smiling, Feaear pushed her son into the empty chair next to her and told him, "I know you will not like me saying this, my son, but your father is right."

Legolas looked at her in disbelief, but before he could say anything, she continued, "They need their freedom.  How would you feel if I kept you cooped up inside, and hardly let you out?"

"But I would take care of them, mother!  They are too young to be by themselves!" Legolas protested. 

Before he could get any further, Feaear quieted him and told him, "You have a good heart, Legolas, but their home is the outdoors.  They are birds—they need the air, and the sky.  Keeping them away from that _would be like cooping you up, even if you do take care of them.  You cannot keep them here, but you are right—they are too young to be by themselves." _

As Legolas thought about what she said, he hung his head, for he knew she was right.  He just hadn't wanted to hear it.

"I guess you're right_," he admitted finally, swinging his feet._

"Good, my son.  I am glad that you think so."  She took his hand then and pulled him up from the chair.  "How about you and I go and find a home for them outside, with some other birds that are willing to care for them?"

Legolas smiled and as he looked up at her, he answered, "Alright, _atara.  I wonder if I will ever see them again, when they are bigger?"_

Laughing, Feaear replied, "Perhaps, my son.  Perhaps."

TBC 


	5. Chapter Five Part One

**Hi everyone!**

**Here is the next installment, and since this chapter was long, we have divided it up into two parts, so this is part one.Sorry for the slight delay, I've had finals all this week and haven't been able to get the next chapter up.So I hope this satisfies all of you.We really love your feedback!**

** **

**Pyromanic firework:You can't take him home…at least not yet.LOL.But he is cute, isn't he?**

**Insane One:Glad you liked it!Your little short was cute too.Hope to see your others soon!I'm known as a criminal stalker in some cases…..heh heh.**

**Erhothwen:If you couldn't control the review board, it would be a pretty dangerous place.*grin***

**Caledo:So glad you enjoyed it!And yes, when I have some more time on my hands, I will go and check out your story.It would be my pleasure.**

**And to everyone else…thank you!*gives reviewers many hugs***

** **

**Hope you all enjoy this!**

** **

The first couple of days after he made the promise had been fine, for he had been determined to keep it.The young prince had been extremely attentive and had earned himself much praise from his instructor for his improvement.The excitement had quickly worn off, and now he was beginning to regret it.The sun looked so inviting, and the day seemed so beautiful…the last place the young prince wanted to be was cooped up in a room and listening to lectures that didn't interest him.Legolas stared at the paper he held, the words flat and lifeless before him. He gave a quiet moan as he turned toward the window. He knew that he had promised his mother that he would work harder at his lessons, but it seemed that no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't do it.

He could see his mother outside, walking along the garden path. Oh how he wished he could be with her. He glanced up quickly.Ellecora the instructor was still in the adjoining room, busy with something. Nervously he glanced back out the window, then making up his mind he closed his book and slid out of the seat, tucking his work under his arm. 

"Legolas, where are you going?"Malelee, another young Elf who was studying also, questioned as Legolas headed for the door.

"Out," Legolas answered hastily, glancing up worriedly to see if Ellecora had been aroused by their conversation. 

"You can't leave. If you go I'll tell on you," the other Elfling warned. Legolas just scrunched his face up and stuck his tongue out at him before exiting the room. He grimaced as he heard Malelee calling Ellecora. He kept a hurried pace; it wasn't the first time he had left class during session, but this had been the first time since his promise, and that made it worse.However, the idea of being with his mother gladdened him, and for a brief moment thoughts of punishment evaded the young prince's mind.

Opening the door he slipped out into the warm summer air, hurrying along the garden path. He stopped, looking around, his forehead crinkling in confusion. He had just seen his mother a moment ago…where was she?

"Legolas? What are you doing out here?" 

The young Elfling jumped at the sound of his mother's voice. He turned around smiling, but it quickly vanished when he saw the look on her face.

"Legolas, I asked you a question," she reminded him sternly. 

Legolas cast his eyes downward, trying to think of something quick. He couldn't tell her that he had left class, for that would make her so disappointed, and he hated upsetting his mother.It might jeopardize his archery lessons too, and he was really improving. He had come so close to hitting the target yesterday. 

"Umm…we were learning about the gardens…and Ellecora said to come outside to study," he fibbed, looking up at his mother with hopeful eyes.Feaear knew her son too well, and she wasn't about to fall for that kind of response.

"Wrong," she answered him, "Try again Legolas." 

Legolas frowned, "Well…"

"Lying will only get you into more trouble my son," she warned him.

"I left," he whispered quietly, and had Feaear not possessed the hearing of the elves, she would have missed his answer.

Feaear let out a sigh, kneeling down so that she was eye level with her son. "Why Legolas? I thought we had a deal."

"I know," he responded mournfully, thinking now that surely his archery lessons were doomed."But I don't like my lessons," he whined.

"I don't expect you to like them my son.You will have to do many things in life that you don't like, but they are important, and both your father and I expect you to do them."

Legolas nodded guiltily, for he knew his mother was right.

"Well, let's go then," she informed quietly, slipping her hand into his. 

"Where are we going mother?" he wondered, glancing up at her for an answer.

"Back to your lessons," came the ready answer.

Legolas stopped in dread, tugging on her arm. "Oh please _atara! I don't want to go back. Don't make me go back, I'll get in trouble," he was whining now, obviously distressed. _

Feaear stopped, letting out an exasperated sigh. 

"Please _atara. Don't make me go back. I wish to be with you," he implored, his eyes large. _

Feaear shook her head, knowing that she could not. She frowned inwardly. She had a soft heart she knew, and she had the ever so slight feeling that one day it would work against her.She sighed."All right_ Elleeramin, what do you think we should do then?" _

Legolas looked at her with questioning eyes, "What do you mean mother?"

She gave him a gentle smile, "Well, you did break our promise, so what do you think should happen?"

Legolas glanced downward, kicking the ground with the toe of his shoe. This was new to him. Never before had his mother let him decide a punishment. He thought deeply for a moment, which for his age was a rather extraordinary sight. He looked up to where his mother was watching him. 

"I guess I need to practice my lessons really hard," he finally admitted, keeping his eyes pinned upon the ground. 

"And when do you propose to do that?" she questioned him.

"Tomorrow?" he asked, but she shook her head.

"Tonight?"

Feaear nodded. "Instead of your archery lessons."

Legolas gave a heavy sigh. "Okay mother, if I have to." 

She smiled, kneeling down in front of him as she gathered him into a hug. "Thank you Legolas.In making that decision you acted far above age and I'm proud."

Legolas smiled, his face hidden in her long golden-brown hair. It was worth it, even if he had to miss an archery lesson. He had made her proud, and that alone was enough to brighten even the darkest of nights.

~*~*~

"Well…if it isn't the little prince."

Legolas gripped his bow tightly in his hands as the others approached. 

"Let's see what you have there," the leader of the group, Tel'raa, taunted. Legolas had never liked Tel'raa.The larger Elfling was intimidating to him, and for one reason or another he enjoyed picking on younger Elves. 

"Nothing that concerns you," Legolas answered, keeping his voice steady.

Tel'raa was near a decade older than he was, and Legolas always tried to avoid him at all costs. Nothing good ever came after an encounter with him. He had been to see his friends, and it turned out that Tel'raa had already been there

"I don't know about that _Elleeramin,"__ he sneered, stressing the last word. _

"Don't call me that," Legolas told him fiercely.

"Why not? That's what your mummy calls you," Tel'raa laughed. The others behind him snickered. //Some friends// Legolas thought dully.

"Let me see that pathetic thing you call a bow," he sneered, extending his arm towards the weapon.

Legolas pulled back until he was just out of his reach. "Leave me alone," he cried, starting to regret ever coming here.

Tel'raa growled. "Give me some help here," he called back at the others. They quickly came to his aid, surrounding Legolas as the young Elfling tried to get away. The five of them grabbed a hold of his arms and legs, pinning him against the tree as Tel'raa snatched the bow from his clutches. 

"Give it back!" Legolas cried, practically near tears. The one thing that was keeping them in was the thought that the last thing he wanted to do in front of his supposed friends was to cry and show them weakness."Give that back to me, let me go!" he tried to struggle against the hold, but the five of them were bigger and stronger. 

"Look at this," Tel'raa remarked, holding up the small black bow so that the sun danced off of it. "Let's say we see how well it works?" 

"No!" Legolas yelled as the unwanted tears were beginning to well up under his eyelids. "Please don't!"

The others just laughed as Tel'raa drew out one of his own arrows, notching it on the string and pulling it back. The bow was too small for him to handle his strength, and he knew it. With a wicked smile he gave a forceful yank and the bow suddenly snapped, breaking in half. 

At first Legolas was in shock, trying to convince himself that it had not happened. The others laughed as Tel'raa threw the bow to the ground, snickering.

"What a useless piece of junk." 

Legolas shook his head in disbelief as the others finally let him go. He could feel the tears running down his face as the others mocked and taunted him, and only because he was the prince.He found himself wishing that he was just a normal elf, and that his father was not the king.Then, at least, he'd be spared this teasing and would be able to fit in. 

Slowly with shaky hands he picked up the two larger parts, still trying to comprehend what had happened. His bow was gone. The bow his father had spent hours making so that it would suit his small size. The one that he and his father had painted together. Now it was just gone.

"What's the matter? Can't the poor little Prince handle this?" Tel'raa mocked, rubbing his hand through the young elf's hair. 

Legolas pulled away, trying to ignore the taunts from the Elves he thought were his friends. Gathering the rest of the pieces in his arms, he stood and ran away from the group, tears blinding his vision.

"That's it," Tel'raa scoffed, "go run to mummy. She'll take care of everything."

Legolas shook his head. He would show them, he decided silently as he ran through the forest.

~*~*~

Night had settled in, and Feaear walked down the halls quickly. Once again she checked the rooms, and once again she found them empty. She frowned, shaking her head. //Where was he?//

She paused by Thranduil's study; her husband was sitting in the chair, dozing. She hated to wake him, but this was important. 

Thranduil saved her the trouble by waking when she entered, but his gentle smile disappeared when he caught sight of the look on her face. 

"I can't find Legolas," she informed worriedly. "All I know is that he went off to play.I haven't seen him since, and it's getting cold out."

Thranduil felt his own worry rise. He stood, taking a hold of her hands. "_Uuma dela [Don't worry]__," he whispered. "We will find him. He probably went farther than he realized and is taking a little longer to get home," he reassured her. _

"Thranduil, I don't want him to be out there all alone," she murmured, "He's so young and small, and if anything happens to him…" she didn't finish, she couldn't. 

"Nothing will happen to him. Come, we will go find him now," he told her, trying to lighten her heart. 

She nodded and grabbed an overcoat in his study as she headed out into the corridor. Thranduil followed her out of the room a moment later.

# TBC


	6. Chapter Five Part Two

**Hi everyone!**

**Well, here at last is the next installment!  Okay, well, I really have no good excuse for the delay in this one, but I assure you that it _is _for your own benefit!  Really!  =D  We are working hard on our next story, and it is nowhere near done, so the longer it takes to finish posting this, the shorter you all have to wait for the next piece in our series.  See the logic there?**

***smiles at the death glares given to her from the readers who were angered at where the last chapter left off***

**Well, I'll tell you one thing…it gets worse before it gets better, _if _it ever gets better.  *g*  Okay, I'll shut up now, and let you all get on with the story.  You might want to keep some tissues handy for upcoming chapters…**

***gives evil cackle as she runs off to avoid the wrath of the reviewers***

Legolas sat under a tree, wrapping the thin cloth of his tunic around his shivering frame. He hadn't meant to come this far, and now he didn't know where he was. Earlier he had tried to fix his bow, but the fact that it was ruined beyond repair was finally setting in. 

His hands now bore many tiny slivers from handling the broken wood. He had cast it away, frustrated, upset and deeply hurt. He would never trust them again. "Never!" he cried out in his anger, his voice wavering in the cold air.

His face was red from constant tears and he felt worn from the day's events. He snuggled closer to the tree in an effort to seek warmth. Now he was lost. He knew not what way was home, and the woods no longer seemed friendly. 

A sob broke from his lips as thoughts of his mother and father at home crossed his mind. He would do anything to be cuddled up at his mother's side and hear her gentle voice flowing through the air. 

A desperate cry suddenly pierced through the quiet night, and Legolas looked in the direction it came, ceasing his sobs so that he could listen better. When it came again he felt relief flow over him. Crawling somewhat unsteadily to his feet he shouted in return. 

"Father! I'm here," he cried with immense relief, stumbling slightly over the rough ground.

In moments his father appeared out of the darkness, carrying a torch. Legolas wasted no time in throwing himself into his father's arms. Sobbing he began to tell him everything that happened, stuttering over his words constantly as he tried to get it out in a single breath.  

Thranduil stroked Legolas' hair as he shrugged out of his coat, wrapping it around his son. "Shh, 'tis okay Legolas, everything will be okay."

~*~*~

_[I'll protect you from all around you,_

_I'll be here, don't you cry]_

Legolas cuddled closely to his mother, fast asleep, his cheeks still red from crying. Feaear rocked him, careful not to wake him. She felt so irritated with herself for not being there for him when he had needed her most.

"You can't protect him forever," Thranduil stated as he entered the room.

Feaear let out a hushed sigh. She knew he was right, but Legolas was still so young and small. He needed protection. Thranduil sat down beside her and watched her as she rocked Legolas.

"What did you tell him?" 

"Many things. He was upset that they broke his bow. I told him that we would make one together starting tomorrow. He liked the idea."

Thranduil smiled. "Yes, I suppose he did." He rubbed a hand along Legolas' cheek. "You want me to take him to bed?" he asked her.

Feaear shook her head. "No, tonight I think the two of us will just stay here," she smiled kindly. "Go rest my husband, all will be well."

He nodded as he began to rise from his seat next to her. "Take care," he told her fondly, kissing both her and Legolas on the cheek before leaving the two alone in the room.

~*~*~

"Legolas? Are you getting tired?" Feaear asked him, smiling tenderly. 

The young Elf shook his head, but he could not hide from her the fatigue buried within his eyes. He had awakened in the early morning, eager to begin his new bow. He didn't want to miss his lessons tonight, but it was already late afternoon, and Feaear knew that he would not be able to stay awake long enough for the lessons to even start. 

"Come along _Elleer_," she called to him, holding out her hand. Legolas picked up the branch he had chosen for his bow and clutched it tightly as he grasped her hand. He had spent most of the day finding it, and had begun to carve while listening to his mother's strict instructions on how to make it. 

As of the moment it didn't look like much, and he felt slightly ashamed of it, but his mother had laughed gently at this statement. "Don't worry so, my son. It will be beautiful when you are finished."  

He smiled to himself as they walked back. He was going to hide the bow in his room so that his father wouldn't see it. That way he could surprise him when it was finished. Feaear squeezed his hand reassuringly, causing the smile to burst into a grin, followed a moment later by a yawn. 

"Let's get you inside. Dinner should be ready, then it's off to bed with you," she told him.

Legolas looked at her questioningly. "What about archery?"

She shook her head. "Not tonight my son. You are much too tired. But we will go out tomorrow, I promise. We should be able to finish your bow by the afternoon, and that will leave plenty of time for lessons."

Legolas nodded, to tired to argue as she led him inside. After a quick change from his muddy clothes he found himself at the table, making certain that his bow was well hidden before sitting down. 

He hadn't realized how hungry he was, and began to eat as soon as his plate reached the table. He did not enjoy everything on the plate, and with his fork he pushed some of the food off to the side. 

"Eat your vegetables Legolas," his mother told him, seeing what he was trying to do. 

"I don't want my vegetables," he whined, not looking up.

"Legolas, just eat," his father warned him. 

Legolas scrunched his face up. His father always had the last say in everything. Slowly he ate them, making a face after each bite. He growled slightly when he realized his parents weren't paying attention to him. All they did anymore at the table was talk. 

He gave a heavy sigh, placing his napkin on his plate. Feaear smiled gently when she noted the change. 

"I'll be back," she informed Thranduil, gathering Legolas up in her arms. 

Thranduil nodded, watching her disappear down the hallway before turning back to his meal. 

~*~*~

Feaear made her way through the corridor, her footsteps leaving silent echoes in her wake. Checking behind her shoulder one last time she disappeared through the doorway, slipping into the cold night. Over her shoulder she carried a pack which was filled full of supplies. She had gathered them earlier, making sure that Thranduil had not been watching. As she slipped out the door, she failed to notice the pair of eyes watching her from the balcony window above.  They narrowed when seeing her go out into the night once again.  

Thranduil had been aware of her slipping out for the last few nights, carrying with her supplies. He never spoke of it to her. Sometimes her actions were strange, but they all had one thing in common—they all had a purpose. At first he had ignored it. Though her actions worried him some, he saw no real harm in what she was doing.  

As the nights passed he began to wonder, and this time, he had been ready. His most trusted guards and friends had been standing near his door. As she slipped out into the night he gave the command. 

"Get the horses ready, I want to know where she is going."

~*~*~

Feaear dropped the pack gently on the ground, checking her surroundings once again. She had done so for the last several nights, hoping that her secret would remain quiet. Once satisfied that all was safe she moved along the low bushes, searching through them with keen eyes.

"You can come out, it is safe," she called out gently.

For a moment it was silent, but then the bushes shook as three Dwarves appeared. First came the father, bold but battered, who was then followed by the mother who held her young child. She had found the family nearly a week ago.  They had been injured in a recent run in with Orcs, and she did not even know how they had managed to survive. She knew in her heart that she had to help them, because of her own experience with the creatures, but she also knew that Thranduil would forbid it.

That was when she had taken action. She had supplied them with food and water, as well as blankets to keep off the night chill. They stayed in the forested realm, careful to stay hidden from the hunters that passed by. 

Tason, the father of the family, nodded his head in a small bow of respect and gratitude, his thick dirty red beard brushing against his battered clothes. "My lady. We cannot show how much this means to us. We are forever grateful. Our lives are in your debt."

His wife, Elen, nodded in agreement, rocking her young infant against her chest. The baby was still very young, and it had been born just a week before Feaear had found them. They had named the child Elleerfeaear, to show their appreciation toward the lady Elf.   

Feaear smiled. "I am glad to help.  I do not have the heart to cast a soul away in the time of need. Come, I've brought you fresh food, and clothing that I had made to keep you all warm." She talked quietly as she drew the items from the pack. So intent she was in doing her task that she did not notice the sounds of footfalls until it was too late.

She turned around, fear etching her face as Thranduil drew into her sight, mounted upon his horse. Several others followed him, and the silence grew as the two parties stayed still. 

"Thranduil…I can explain—"Feaear started, drawing up enough courage to face her husband.

"No," he declared fiercely, his voice hardening. "There is nothing here to explain." His eyes fell over the Dwarves that huddled together in a small group.

"Arrcryliss," Thranduil addressed the warrior by his side. He rode up beside the Elven King, an inquisitive and apprehensive look in his eyes. 

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Kill the Dwarves, and when you've finished escort Feaear out of these woods and make sure she does not return, under the penalty of death. The rest of you, follow me back." With that he turned and left without looking back. 

Feaear felt her head sink, and it seemed as though her heart falling. Something that happened next, however, gave her a last bit of hope.

"My Lord?" Arrcryliss questioned before Thranduil disappeared from sight. 

The Elvenking halted, but he did not turn around. "What is it?" he asked, irritation evident in his voice. 

"Do you think these actions are necessary?  The Dwarves have done no harm, and Feaear—"

"Feaear is a traitor, let her live with that for the rest of her days. And you know the law—no Dwarves will find hospitality under our woods.  Do I make myself clear?"    

"Yes my Lord, but there are other options."

"Is this task beyond your handling? If that is so maybe you would like to join the fate of the Dwarves," Thranduil threatened, his voice dark.

Arrcryliss sighed. "No my Lord, it is not."

Thranduil nodded in satisfaction before heading back to the palace, leaving the two Elves and the Dwarves alone. 

Feaear still hadn't moved.  She was sitting with her knees folded under her and her head was resting in her arms which lay on her lap. Never to return? How could she go on? Never to walk under these woods again, to never sing in the early mornings or to smell the soft scents of the flowers, to never see Legolas again? The thought broke over her and she was unaware that tears were sliding down her cheeks until she felt someone wiping them away.

She opened her eyes to see Arrcryliss kneeling in front of her. "Shh, it is all right my lady. Please don't cry." 

"All right?" she questioned, "How is everything all right? How can I go on knowing that my son is alone? How can I? Could you do that? Could you leave knowing that your son still needs you?"

"It would be hard," he told her, thinking of his own son at home. "But it would be better than returning, and having him see you die."

She nodded slowly, realizing the truth in what he said. He drew her into a warm embrace, glancing at the Dwarves that were still standing nearby. He could not understand why they had not run. He let out a breath of air as he shook his head in wonderment. 

"Go," Arrcryliss told them. "Leave these woods and do not return if you value your life."

This statement surprised the Dwarves, and Feaear also. She lifted her head up and looked questioningly into his eyes. 

Finally the Dwarves nodded, leaving slowly. As they left, Tason whispered to her, "I am sorry my lady."

She smiled slightly and told him, "Do not worry about me.  I would do it again if I had to."

After they left, Feaear looked to Arrcryliss and questioned, "Why?"

Arrcryliss smiled gently, "I cannot kill those who play no part in treachery. Come, I will help you find another place to stay." He held out his hand to her, helping her up.

Feaear shook her head. "No, I know where I must go, and only I must go there. I thank you for all you have done. Leave now, my friend, for I do not wish for you to fall on the bad side of my husband.  _Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta, [May your ways be green and golden.]_

TBC…__


	7. Chapter Six

Well…here is the next chapter, and it seems that we have angered some Thranduil fans with the events of the last post.  For everyone who this does not concern (you know who you are,) please feel free to skip over this and get onto the chapter.  Now…*takes deep breath* here I go.

**To all the members of the Mirkwood Castle and Royal Mirkwood:  Please understand that I am not angry at you—I have no reason to be—and I respect all of your opinions, but I am rather upset and slightly offended.  First, Jay, I love you for both your reviews, but I don't appreciate the fact that you basically rounded up some other people to gang up on us to severely criticize/flame our story just because you all don't agree with what we had Thranduil do.  Okay, I can see why you think his actions were somewhat senseless, but don't we _all_ do somewhat senseless things when we are angry?  It was just a brief moment of anger, his mind was clouded, and he wasn't thinking—just seeing the Dwarves was enough to get him angry…we all know how Thranduil—and many of the Elves—feel about Dwarves.  We did NOT turn him evil, nor did we suddenly possess him by evil just because of pure laziness and lack of a better plot idea.  We did NOT do it to add more angst either just for the fun of it.  He just had a brief moment of anger, that's all—and he made a very bad decision in it.  Will there be regrets later?  Of course!  If he _were _pure evil, there wouldn't be any.  But please remember that this is a series, and everything is being done for a purpose…I can promise you that he will be redeemed later, in other stories.  STILL—there is no need to criticize and call this "bad and amateurish" just because you are not happy with the one thing Thranduil did.**

**We did not do this out of laziness, and we weren't succumbed to anything.  This idea took much planning and thought, and we worked extremely hard on it.  So sorry if we didn't go up to your standards—we are only sixteen, and we really tried our hardest to make this an enjoyable story for everybody.  All I ask is that you give this story a second chance, and see it through to the end, for what that's worth.**

**And to everyone else:  thank you so much for the wonderful feedback, we really appreciate it.  And LOL, Insane One, I don't think your warg is as bad as angry Thranduil fans.  **

***nice Fred***

**Ah, well, sorry again for having to put up with my speech, I am getting off of my podium now and here at _last _is the chapter.  Hope you enjoy.**

The early morning sun drifted through the window, and it rested on the young Elfling's face as he slept soundly. Legolas turned as the warmth became irritable, opening his eyes with a soft yawn. For a moment longer he lay still, and then a smile flashed across his face. 

Rolling out of bed he quickly pulled his clothes on, not taking any care to button the front of his tunic as he raced barefoot into the hall. The soft carpet tickled his feet as he moved quickly, glancing into each room as he passed by. 

//Where was she?// he thought to himself. It was unusual for his mother to be gone at this time in the morning. She was always up here somewhere. Then he stopped.  He remembered that there had been several other times when she had been gone, and she had always returned later. 

He thought hard, which was a challenge for him at that age. He did not know of any feasts or activities that were taking place today. Did she tell him that she was going to be gone today? Legolas shook his head in answer to his own question. Perhaps she was downstairs, he thought, as a new rush of excitement flowing through him. He had to find her.  They were supposed to finish his bow today, and he was eager to surprise his father with it.

But the dining halls were empty and silence was the only sound that accompanied the vacant corridors. Worriedly he made his way back upstairs, past the sitting room where the soft fragrance of the lilacs lingered. They were beginning to wilt now.  Perhaps she was off picking more flowers. But why would she go without asking him first? Legolas thought that she would never do that, and if she had he was never aware that she did. 

Running to the window proved to be a futile act, for the gardens below lay in tranquility as the golden sun rose over the hills. Sighing in frustration Legolas ran back down to his room, shoving his feet quickly into his shoes pulling an outer tunic on at the same time. 

He made his way quickly toward the door, taking care to tiptoe across the kitchen floor so that the cooks inside would not prevent him from leaving. The morning was still early, and he doubted that his father would be happy for him to be outside at this hour. 

The air was cool and crisp, and it was full of a freshness that hit him like an icy wind. He would search every place he knew of until he found her. There were a few occasions when she would leave for a walk or rest among the trees, and he knew that all too well. It did bother him when she went to do that. She never told him why, but he had the slightest feeling that it was because of him.

He returned almost an hour later, and hunger was building up inside of him as he realized that breakfast was near. Perchance she was waiting for him inside, he thought, singing as he skipped down the garden path before breaking into a swift run, hoping that his mother was there.

~*~*~

It felt odd that he was the only one in the dining hall eating. Neither his mother nor his father was there, and it worried Legolas that the cooks were paying more attention to him than usual. He had asked them a couple times where his mother was.  In response, they would just smile and say, "Such a sweet child," before turning away to hide a pained look that Legolas was able to catch several times. 

After eating Legolas took care to clean up his mess, for that was something his mother was always lecturing him about. Outside he could hear the laughter of the other Elven children, and he cringed slightly. He never wanted to see them again, or at least until they apologized to him, which he couldn't see happening any time soon.

Instead of heading upstairs he made his way down the hall, towards his father's study. He knew that the two sometimes spent time in there talking, and he couldn't understand why he hadn't thought of that before.  But his father was the only one in there at the time, and he was looking over his papers as he usually did. Legolas wrinkled his nose in distaste. He would never do that, he vowed silently. Why his father ever did was a mystery to him. He had questioned his mother about it, and all she ever said was that his father had to do it, much like he had to wash his face. 

He pushed the door open a bit further and slipped inside. The fire warmed the room and Legolas smiled to himself as he came up near the desk. 

"Father?" the young elf asked timidly.

Thranduil looked up from where he worked. His son was standing on his tiptoes to see over the large wooden desk. "Yes Legolas, what is it?"

"Why do you do that?  Is it fun? It doesn't look very fun."

Thranduil smiled gently. "No it isn't my son, but it is something I have to do. Now why don't you run along and play with the other children? I am quite busy at this moment."

Legolas shook his head. Playing with them was the last place he wanted to be. "Where is mother?"

Things happened so quickly that that it took Legolas a few seconds to realize what had transpired. He found himself suddenly lying on the floor, his cheek throbbing where his father had hit him. For a moment he lay still as the tears welled up in his eyes.

"Don't you ever speak of her again," Thranduil warned, his voice loud and menacing. 

Legolas cringed in fear. He had never seen his father like this before. He had yelled when he was angry many times before, but he had never hurt him. He wasted not a moment longer as he stumbled to his feet, racing through the door and out of the room, crying as he went.

Thranduil stood, shocked himself at the events that had just taken place, and was slightly surprised to discover that he was shaking. What had he done? He had never meant to hit his son.

"Legolas, please come back here, I'm sorry," he called as he stumbled to the door, but the hallway was empty.

It hadn't been the boy's fault. Feaear had chosen her own fate, and there had been no reason to punish his son. He thought back to the decision he had made.  His own words rang in his ears.

"Kill the Dwarves, and when you've finished escort Feaear out of these woods and make sure she does not return, under penalty of death."

"Feaear is a traitor, let her live with that for the rest of her days."

Perhaps he had been too harsh, banishing his love, but when he remembered what she had done fury built up inside him. What was done was done. She had deserved her fate. No Elf, even his wife, was to have no kind of business with a Dwarf, and that was final.  

~*~*~

Legolas ran for a long time before he finally collapsed from fatigue.  The fresh air outside calmed his nerves some, but it did nothing for the grief. He lay where he had fallen, not feeling like getting up, and he curled up in a tight ball, silver tears rolling down his face. 

Worry for his mother increased. His father had not been happy when he had spoken of her. What had she done to cause him to speak that way about her in that tone?  He prayed silently that all of this was a bad dream, and nothing more, but in his heart he knew that it was not. 

His cheek throbbed and burned as it started to swell. He rubbed it, careful not to irritate it. The sun shone down, seemingly his only friend at the moment, the only one who understood the pain he felt in his heart. 

"Legolas?" 

Quickly Legolas pulled back fearfully, unsure of who it was.  Malelee stood atop of the hill, watching him. Hastily Legolas wiped away the tears that stained his cheeks, sitting up as he calmed his breathing.

"What do you want?"

Malelee made his way down the hill. "What happened?"

Legolas had never been fond of Malelee, but his fellow classmate had never done anything to harm him before. The worst he had ever done was to tell on him when he left class or the lessons. 

"Nothing," he lied through his teeth. 

Malelee knelt down in front of him. "You're hurt," he told him.

"I'm fine."

Malelee shook his head. "I heard what happened."

Legolas looked at him rather shocked and inquired, "About what?"

"What Tel'raa and the others did. That wasn't very nice."

"Oh," Legolas murmured, hanging his head, disappointment surging through him. For a moment he had thought that Malelee had heard something of his mother. "It's not that."

"What is it then?" 

Legolas sighed in frustration. It was obvious that the young Elf would not take the hint that he did not feel like talking. 

"_Atara," he whispered quietly, pausing as his breathing hitched. He was determined not to cry in front of Malelee.    _

"You're mother did this?" he wondered.

Legolas shook his head. He wouldn't tell him that his father had hit him. "No, I don't know where she is. No one will tell me."

Malelee looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe she went on an outing? My mother does that sometimes."

Legolas shook his head. "I asked my father and he…" Legolas stopped. He had not wanted to say that.

"You're father did this?"

Legolas nodded, and at last he was unable to stave off the unwanted tears. "He yelled at me, and he…he said never….to never say her name again," he choked out, wiping away falling tears.

Malelee said nothing. He had never seen anything like this before, and he knew not how to handle it. Then an idea struck him.

"Come with me," he invited, holding his hand out. "I know something that will cheer you up."

~*~*~

The small house was different from his own, but it was certainly warm and welcoming. Legolas sat at the small table with a mug of warm flavored tea. He had never had it before and the taste was overwhelming. Across from him Malelee sat eating a cracker from the plate that had been placed in the middle of the table. 

"It's so nice of you to come over young one," Lirimaerea, Malelee's mother told him as she sat down between the two. 

Legolas nodded, but said nothing. Malelee was right, this had made him feel slightly better. Here he was away from home, and out of the chill that hung in the air. Now that he was away from everything, his mind was off of his mother and the day's happenings. 

"So, would you two like to help me bake some bread?" Lirimaerea asked.

The two young Elflings nodded, jumping from their chairs and racing over to the cooking area. 

"Wait a moment," she called, "both of you need to wash first. I will not have dirty hands all over my food. You know better Malelee."

"Yes _Atara_," he conceded, smiling sheepishly, "Come Legolas, I will show you where the wash bin is."

Legolas followed him outside, and helped Malelee fill the bin with water.  After that was done, the two washed quickly and then made their way inside hastily so as to avoid the sharp chill of the air. 

Legolas made sure to follow the instructions carefully, for the last thing he wanted was two elders mad at him. During this time Malelee made frequent jokes.  They lightened Legolas' mood, and he was grateful for that. By the afternoon he had forgotten everything as the two played outside, waiting for the bread to finish baking.  

As night approached Legolas began to fear going home. He did not wish to face his father again so soon. Fortunately, he was saved from that when Lirimaerea asked if he would like to stay with them for the night. 

"I'm sure Malelee would like that."

Malelee nodded, and asked, "Oh please, Legolas, won't you stay?"

Legolas nodded quickly. 

"Very well then," Lirimaerea replied, smiling at the young elf.  She turned to her youngest son and informed, "I'll send your brother over to let Legolas' parents know. Why don't you help your friend set up his bedding? It is getting late."

Malelee nodded and the two young Elves made their way swiftly down the hall as Lirimaerea sent her oldest son off towards the palace. That night Legolas slept soundly, his thoughts and dreams drifting to his mother often for worry still lingered within him. If only he could see her again…

TBC… 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hi guys.  ;)**

**This is literally a post and run—I really shouldn't even be ON this thing—but I figured that I'd made you all wait long enough…and I didn't know when I'd have another chance to do this.  So be happy.  *g***

**A big thanks goes to everyone for reviewing!  We love all you guys!**

**   Only one more left to go after this…but remember again that this is the first of a series, so technically this is only the beginning, NOT the end.**

**Thanks for sticking with us and giving us all your support and encouragement, we appreciate it so much!**

**And now…on to the chapter!  Hope you enjoy!**

Three days had passed since Feaear had disappeared, and still Legolas tried to avoid his father. Malelee had spent time with him, but now he just wanted to be alone. Collecting his bow from his room he sat outside on top of a log, carving into it carefully with a small knife. With a sigh he held it up in front of him, examining the battered piece of wood. //It was horrible,// he thought dully to himself. 

"My, what a nice bow you've got there."

The voice startled Legolas out of his reverie, and he turned to see Arrcryliss coming into the clearing. "Did you make that yourself?" he questioned.

Legolas nodded. "My mother helped me some," he muttered under his breath. At the thought of her tears built up in his eyes, threatening to fall. 

Arrcryliss knelt beside him, placing a hand on his back. "All will be well young one. Do not despair."

Legolas gave him a curious look, but he did not answer as Arrcryliss rose, leaving Legolas alone once more. He let out a frustrated sigh, and turned back to work on his bow. //He would find out what happened,// he vowed silently.

~*~*~

With a final tug, Legolas pulled the flower from the firm soil. Brushing away the excess dirt and leaves he placed it in the basket, next to the others. He had given up on his bow some time ago, turning instead to pick the purple flowers. The ones in the sitting room were wilting now. 

His hands hurt from the constant pulling, and he was getting tired and hungry, but he stayed at his task. By nightfall he had filled the basket full of the vibrant flowers, and he carried it back to the palace. 

Once inside he made his way up to his room, changing into his nightclothes before heading back downstairs. His father was still hard at work; a dim light came from the study. He could hear voices coming from the room, and they belonged to his father and someone else. It was not strange for his father to have visitors. Sometimes the entire room in front was full of strange Elves from Rivendell or Lorien. 

Legolas made his way to the sitting room, carrying the basket of flowers by his side. Climbing on the couch he reached the vase carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was to break it. It was his mother's favorite. 

Legolas wiped away a tear that was sliding down his cheek as he pulled out the dead flowers. Collecting a handful of fresh ones he dropped them lightly in the vase. He smiled to himself as he placed it back on top of the table. It was just like his mother would have done. 

With a sigh he sank back down on the couch, pulling a small blanket around his shoulders.  As he fell into a relaxed sleep, his thoughts and dreams were that of his mother, and that one day, he would see her again. 

~*~*~

"My Lord, you have not been from your work since the incident. You must get out, breathe the fresh air," Arrcryliss advised Thranduil. 

He stood near the window of the Elven Lord's study. The Elven King, a dear friend of his, still sat at his desk, working on reports he should had finished long ago. Arrcryliss could tell his friend was grieving, and why, but he dared not breathe a single word of what he had done.

Thranduil sighed wearily. "Do not bother me Arrcryliss, I have much work to do."

"My Lord, you grow weary. I have seen you. You hardly eat; the cooks take food up to you, but the amount on your tray does not diminish when they bring it back to the kitchens. The light in your room never ceases. Take a rest, it will do more good than harm, I assure you."

"And what, pray tell, do you know?" Thranduil asked, his voice starting to rise in anger and irritation.  

Arrcryliss knelt besides his desk, placing a hand on top of his. "You are my friend, and I will not stand to see you act like this. Come, walk with me. Do this as we once did, long ago when we were still children."

Thranduil glanced out the window. "At this hour?" he questioned curiously.

"Night is sometimes the best time for a walk," Arrcryliss informed.

Thranduil sighed, looking down upon his work. He still had much to do, for it was true that he had not been working constantly.  Many times he found himself looking out of the window, where his thoughts would drift to Feaear. First they were always sad, but then they flared when he remembered what she had done. But now a single question was beginning to enter his mind. What had she done?

He glanced over at Arrcryliss, who still knelt by his side. "You won't be satisfied otherwise, will you?"

Arrcryliss laughed. "Let me fetch my coat from the sitting room." 

"I will accompany you there. If I'm right that is where my coat lies as well."

The two Elves made their way down the hallway, and paused before the door. Thranduil sighed, smiling sadly. Legolas still lay curled up on the couch, his quiet breathing filling the room. 

"Let me get him to bed, wait for me here," Thranduil told him, gently scooping up the young Elfling in his arms. 

Arrcryliss nodded as he left the room. As the king placed the young Elf on his bed, Thranduil stroked Legolas' bruised cheek lightly. He felt tears threatening to fall. Thranduil had not meant to hit him. His only son was dear to him. He had not stopped to think about how his one decision would affect his son. He pulled the covers up around Legolas' chin, and he kissed his son on the forehead before leaving.

~*~*~

The forest was quiet, and it seemed as if he was the only one out there. But Legolas knew that the hunting party would be returning soon. His father kept meat stored in the basements below, so that they would always have food ready, in case a big feast came up. It had happened before, plenty of times, and Legolas knew that the bins were nearly empty now.  

In the distance Legolas could hear the birds singing, bringing him thoughts of the young birds he and his mother had found homes for. He watched the sky as a group of sparrows flew overhead and, and he found himself thinking once again of his mother. 

_"I wonder if I'll ever get to see them again, when they are bigger?"_

_"Perhaps my son, perhaps."_

Maybe they _were _out there…

"The hour draws late, why have you yet to return home young one?"

Legolas looked up suddenly from where he sat. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not even hear the Elven warrior approach. "I do not wish to return home, not yet."

"What about your father, will he not worry?"

Legolas shook his head. "Nay, he knows that I am out here."

The warrior seemed as if he was going to say more, but another voice called out to him. Arrcryliss then came into the clearing, stopping suddenly when he saw the two.

"Legolas, my Prince, this is such an odd hour to see you out. How do you fair?"

"I am well Arrcryliss. I was just thinking, that is all."

Arrcryliss smiled sadly. Legolas was acting far above his age, and it was something he had been doing ever since his mother had left. He sighed inwardly. He knew the promise he had made, but he could not help the feeling that was swirling inside of him. He had to do something. 

"Rantaello, go ahead and go back to your family for the night, I will finish packing away the meat."  

The Elven warrior nodded, and told him as he left, "Take care then my friend."

Arrcryliss turned to Legolas, who still sat on the boulder near a tree. "Would you care to help me?"

Legolas nodded. It was not what he cared for, but at least it would give him something to do. Although Legolas could not carry most of the meat due to its weight, he was able to carry small pieces, and he held the doors open while Arrcryliss packed them away.

Once finished, Arrcryliss turned to Legolas. "Come with me. There is something I want to show you," he told him, holding out his hand. 

Legolas grasped it firmly as the Elven warrior led him into the woods. 

~*~*~

_[When destiny calls you, you must be strong_

I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on] 

These woods were unfamiliar to him, but it seemed as if Arrcryliss had been here before. He led the young Elfling easily over the forest floor, taking care to see if they were being followed.

"Were are we going?" Legolas asked quietly. 

"You will see, just hush right now. You must try to make as little noise as possible. These woods are not at all friendly."   

At that statement Legolas took a step closer to the Elf. Arrcryliss noted it and smiled to himself. Legolas was unsure of where they were going, or what the Elven warrior had in mind, but all of his thoughts were suddenly lost as they reached the top of the small hill. 

Breaking away easily from Arrcryliss the young Elf ran toward the being in front of him. Hearing the sounds of company, Feaear turned to see Legolas racing toward her.

"_Atara!" he cried, running into the open arms. _

Feaear lifted her son up, holding him closely. 

"Oh my Legolas," she whispered, embracing him gently. "I never thought I'd get to see you again."

Arrcryliss stood at a distance, his hands folded before him as a light smile pulled at his lips.  "My lady, I am sorry, I know you said not to bring him, but I could not resist. He was so heartbroken."

"Nay Arrcryliss. I am glad of your actions. I know not how I can thank you for this," she told him.

Legolas pulled back then so he would be able to look at his mother. "Why didn't you come back? Don't you love me anymore?" 

"Oh Legolas, I love you with all my heart, and I love your father as well. You need to listen to me, you understand?"

Legolas nodded.

"I have to leave.  This place that I am going is very far away, and I won't be able to see you anymore, at least not for a very long time."

"Where are you going? Can't I come with you?"

Feaear shook her head, and told him sadly, "No my son, it is not your time. I am going to the Valinor. One day you too will sail there, and I will be waiting. I promise. Do you understand?"

Legolas nodded, wrapping his arms around her neck. "I think so," he muttered under his breath. Suddenly he pulled back again. "_Atara,_ what is that?" he questioned, pointing over her shoulder.

Feaear turned and smiled gently. "That is a ship my son."

"It's pretty," Legolas told her. 

The ship was a fair size and now it stood nearly complete. The moonlight washed over it, adding an almost silver touch to it. 

"Yes it is," Feaear told him, smiling.

~*~*~

It was hours later, and Arrcryliss stepped nearer to Feaear. The Elf still held her son, rocking him gently as she sang. He had fallen asleep long ago, and he now lay nestled in her arms.

"My lady. The hour now draws into morning. I am sure Thranduil is looking for him. It is time, we must head back."

Feaear nodded.  She did not wish to let go of her son, but she knew in her heart that it was the best for him. She sighed heavily as her fingers flicked across the bruise that was still barely visible on his cheek. 

"Watch over him for me Arrcryliss," she told him, handing Legolas over. 

Arrcryliss nodded. "I will my lady. May your trip to the Valinor be safe, and may you find peace at last.  Farewell._"_

_"Namaarie,_ fair warrior, and many thanks for all you have done."  Gazing down at the still sleeping form of Legolas in the arms of the warrior, she brushed back a strand of his golden hair from his face and whispered to him, "Until next we meet, my son."

**TBC_  _**


	9. Epilogue

Okay, okay…

**…here's the next—and last—part!**

**I'm really, really sorry for the delay!  But, well, you see…real life has been smacking me quite viciously in the face recently, **

**leaving me with hardly any time to post.**

***sweatdrops***

**But never fear!  This is the culminating chapter of this story, the first in our _Atta Palurins _series.**

**Oh, and…Emmithar was complaining about the fact that everyone has been bugging her about my lack of post, when she isn't the one who updates…**

**so, to help solve this problem, I will give you all my email address right now so that you can annoy me too!**

**=D**

**It's: lionesscrs@yahoo.com**

**And now, enough of that!  We have loved and appreciated your feedback so much, thank you for sticking with us for our first joint story**

**and giving us your encouragement and support!  We hope to see you for our next fic in this series!**

**There is a preview for it at the end of this, and we're looking very much forward to seeing you all there!**

**PLEASE NOTE:  This chapter jumps many, many years in the future to the time when Legolas is sailing to the Valinor with Gimli.  Yes, we are aware of the fact that we have skipped a whole lot of years here, and that it may seem a teeny bit awkward, but all of this unexplained space will be filled with the our other stories in this series.  We hope you enjoy it!**

**_AND_****:  Special gratitude and appreciation to _Cassia _for giving us extremely helpful information about the passage to the Valinor!  *gives hugs***

**Thanks a bunch!**

**Alright, alright!  I know you all probably want me to shut up now…so…here's the chapter, at last!**

"That does not look much like a ship."

Legolas frowned down upon the speaker from his place in the tree he was resting in.  He had wanted to sit a fair distance away so he could admire his handiwork, and the branch of the nearest tree had proved to be the best spot.

"What would a Dwarf know about building a ship?" the Elf Prince remarked, looking down upon his friend Gimli.  The short being glanced into the tree, momentarily surprised.  He had only been mumbling the comment to himself, for the last thing he wanted to do was to insult his friend.  Gimli had had no idea that he was in the tree, but Dwarves are notorious for their pride, and he was not willing to admit that he had been even the slightest bit startled.

Sticking out his chest, Gimli returned, "A Dwarf has no need for building a ship.  We were made to mine mithril."

Legolas laughed merrily and leaped nimbly down from his branch on the tree.  "Well then friend Gimli, it will look like a ship soon enough.  These things take time."  His eyes appeared distant for a moment, and then he remarked, "You know, if you had taught me how to use your axe, I may have used it to speed up this process of cutting planks.  Using a saw is quite tiring."

The Dwarf looked deeply offended and glared at the Elf.

"What?  Using my axe to cut up planks?  For a ship?  I have never heard of anything as preposterous as that."

He turned away from Legolas to stare out at the sea and folded his arms across his chest in a stance of mock annoyance, his deep red beard brushing across them.

"Where's your sense of humor, Master Gimli?"  Legolas teased lightly.  He paused as a thought came to him.  "Oh yes, I forgot—you're a dwarf.  You don't even know the meaning of humor."

"Of course I do, Master Elf.  That is why I became friends with you."

Legolas chuckled to himself as he followed Gimli's gaze out to the blue waters.  He sighed deeply.

"I have always wondered what it would be like, to go up to the Grey Heavens.  It seems, though, that the feeling is even more apparent when I am by the sea."

Gimli glanced up at his friend.  He would have placed a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort had the elf not been so tall.  They stood that way for a while before Legolas turned his gaze back to the ship.

"Well, I suppose I had better get back to work.  This will take some time, Gimli, perhaps a few days.  If you want to make any farewells to your kin, I suggest you do them now." He paused and looked down, his next comment more to himself than to Gimli.  "I have already made mine long ago."

At this statement, his eyes became sad.  Gimli noticed this and commented, "Aragorn would not want for you to grieve over him, my friend_.  _He would wish for you to remember the times you shared together."

Legolas sighed and looked fondly at the Dwarf, his eyes still filled with deep feelings of nostalgia.

"I know this my friend.  After we got to know each other, I knew that one day, he would pass on.  There was no way for him to deny his mortal fate, and he never did.  Now that I think about it, it was I who did so.  Elves do not have to deal with death in such a way as his.  I didn't want to think of how my life would be without him.  But strangely enough, after he died those years ago, I almost felt nearer to him than I had even when he was alive; the memories that I had of our times together felt even closer and warmer to my heart."  He shook his head slowly and paused slightly before saying the next remark.  "It is just that now, as you and I are about to depart from Middle Earth, he feels very far away.  I do not want to forget him, Gimli.  Even in the Grey Heavens."

 "Then you will not forget him, Master Elf," came Gimli's reply, although his voice held a softness to it which told Legolas that he too had been thinking of Aragorn.  "Nor will I," Gimli finished, his tone thoughtful.

"Thank you for your fine logic, Gimli.  I do not know where I would be without it," Legolas returned, smiling slightly.__

"You would be somewhere, I should think.  Now I had best let you get on with your work, or we will never leave here.  I will go off and say some farewells to my people, and I should be back in a few days.  Until then, my friend."

Legolas squeezed Gimli's shoulder comfortingly as he went off.  The Ef turned and watched as his friend disappeared into the woods.  He took a deep breath, and as he did, a familiar scent met his nose.

_Lilacs._

How often had his thoughts turned to his mother?  He missed her so, and he had never quite forgiven his father for taking her away from him.  He chuckled as a thought entered his mind.  He supposed that his father had never quite forgiven him for befriending a dwarf either.

At least at long last he would be able to see his mother again.

_The spirit of the sea, _he mused.

Perhaps that was where his great longing for the water derived from—his great desire for his mother.  He thought back to the warning that Galadriel had sent him.  At first he had ignored the words, seeing no meaning or comfort.

_Legolas Greenleaf long under tree_

_In joy though hast lived.  Beware of the sea!_

_If though hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,_

_Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more._

Now the simple lines made sense.  His first thoughts when he saw the sea were of his mother.  She had left the shores so long ago, but that had been with the promise that they would once see each other again, when the time came.  And that time was now drawing ever nearer.

~*~*~

Legolas watched as the sun set slowly into the ocean.  He let out a breath of air.  The sight was so beautiful.  He lay now on the sandy shore, and he leaned on his elbow as he traced his finger through the sand.  The ship stood before him nearly complete.  It was a fine craft indeed, and Legolas chuckled as he thought of the surprised look it would surely garner from his Dwarf friend Gimli.

The laughter soon stopped, and Legolas became sad and thoughtful again as he remembered what Gimli had said.  Although Aragorn still lingered on in his mind, the Elf still feared that he would forget him.

_"You will not forget him, Master Elf."_

"No, I will not," Legolas repeated to himself, as if saying the words would make his friend last even longer in his memory.

He sighed and looked back up to the bow of his ship.  Tied to the top was a bundle of flowers.  Lilacs.

"I have not forgotten you either, mother," he whispered fiercely, closing his eyes as the gentle evening wind blew across his face.  "And I will not forget anyone.  Ever."

~*~*~

"It is time, Gimli."

It was evening two days later, and the Dwarf had arrived earlier in the morning.  The ship was now finished, and the pale presence of the moonlight cast a warm glow over it.  Gimli nodded, and wordlessly the two friends stepped on board the ship.  As the ship set sail, a gentle breeze blew through the trees, and it seemed as if the treetops were saying their own farewell as they moved from side to side.  As the shores of Middle Earth disappeared into the depths of the fog, the ship lifted higher and higher into the sky, and the two friends shared a smile that no one would have been able to comprehend.  

Legolas and Gimli had both lost track of time as the ship continued on its course to the heavens.  The days moved on, and the Elf and Dwarf became more and more apprehensive.  They shared many moments of silence together, and somehow, the quiet was more comforting than words. At long last, the shores of the Valinor finally came into view.

The ship pushed into the shore gently, and Legolas quickly made his way off of the vessel.  Gimli, however, stayed behind on the craft, for he was unsure of how to proceed and slightly hesitant in what he should do.  The Elf prince had momentarily forgotten his friend still on board the ship as he ran his eyes over the crowd that had formed at the harbor to meet them.  His eyes were hopeful, but after many long moments of searching, bitter disappointment replaced the eagerness they had held as the one who he sought was not there.

There were others, however, who had not missed him.  Some of his good friends who had passed to the shores long before he had pushed their way through the crowd to embrace him.  Legolas returned the hugs and shared half heartedly in the laughter that they gave him, for even though he was happy to see them again, they were not who he wanted to see most.

It was then that the sound of soft singing filled the air.  Legolas turned and his friends released him as the crowd parted.  Then Legolas smiled.  A solitary tear began to roll down his cheek as he stepped slowly forward to the figure that had appeared in the clearing of the Valinor, where the shores of the Grey Heavens ended.  Her arms were outstretched and she stood, still singing, and ready to welcome him.  Time seemed to stand still as he moved towards her, and when he reached her, he fell into her tight embrace.  How long had he waited for this moment.

"_Atara,"_ he whispered.

It was an embrace that Legolas never wanted to break out of.  His mother finally pushed him back gently so that she could gaze into his eyes.  Her smile grew as she saw the strong, proud being her son had grown into.

"Welcome home, my Legolas."

THE END 

Or is it only the beginning?   

**Look out for our upcoming story in our _Atta Palurins _series about young Aragorn, which is entitled _Waking Nightmare.  _Here is a summary, along with a special short preview:**

Waking Nightmare 

**What begins as innocent fun quickly turns into a nightmare for Elladan, Elrohir, and a young Estel.  The only problem is that it is one neither of them can wake from…**

**Will they be able to survive the toils and tribulations to come?  Or will hope be lost to them forever?**

_No.  _

Elladan closed his eyes, pushing the doubts back.  He didn't want to think about what might have happened to his brother as he called out Estel's name in a shaky voice, which sounded strangely distant to his ears and very unlike his own. Elrohir was standing rigidly next to him scanning the area quickly, climbing easily on top of a rock to see if Estel was somewhere on the ground below the cliff, under the pile of rocks that had fallen down the ragged, rocky slope.  A thousand frantic thoughts were running through his mind and an icy fear was beginning to grip his heart. _By Elbereth….how did this happen?  _Elrohir cursed himself for not paying closer attention, and for allowing Estel to wander that far ahead on the path.

Suddenly a strangled cry came forth from Elrohir's throat as his eyes caught a hold of a sight he wished he did not have to see.  Elladan turned a frightened expression to his brother and followed his twin's gaze apprehensively.  When Elladan's eyes found the dreadful scene, it felt as though his breath was stuck in his throat, and that his heart had, for the moment, stopped beating altogether. 

The faint outline of their brother's body lay below the cliff. He wasn't moving, and half of his small form was covered with the heavy rocks.  That was only the superficial surface.  The darkness prevented the twins from seeing whatever other injuries he had sustained.

Elrohir let out a shaky breath and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, desiring more than anything that this all was some horrible dream.

_Oh, Estel, _he thought frantically to himself, troubled waves of despair beginning to wash over him, _what we need is some hope now_…__

Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! 

**_Tenna' san' _****[Until then]!**

Namaarie! 


End file.
